Red's Scarf
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Hibiki's small gift to Red, a scarf, and he's afraid that Red will not like the gift, Red stops him before he leaves and lets Hibiki go with a small gift of his own. -PoliShipping -one-shot-


Disclaimer: I own nothing~ Red and Gold belong to their rightful owners! Because if I owned them….oh everyone should guess with their imaginations!

Contains: PoliShipping.

Comments: This shipping needs more love….more fics and art for them! More wuvs! And I also used gamevers Gold (aka: Ethan/Hibiki) I hope that you all like it…since gamevers Gold seemed better for the idea I had.

Summary: Hibiki's small gift to Red, afraid that Red will not like the gift, Red stops him before he leaves and lets Hibiki go with a small gift of his own. -PoliShipping

* * *

**ღ**

**Red's Scarf**

**ღ**

* * *

Mt. Silver, its cold on that mountain so, Hibiki thought that it would be nice is he were to buy a scarf for Red. Since the older male refuse to wear a jacket, and anything else that would keep him warmer than the outfit he has on. Hibiki splurged a little bit with his winnings from the Battle House in Viridian City. And challenging Gym Leaders to re-matches. He'd finally saved up 40,000 Poke to buy a wool red scarf.

Asking the store vendor who made it with great care to allow him to see it before he wrapped it, happy with the detail and the warmth the scarf brought him, Hibiki allowed the vendor to wrap the red wool scarf in brown paper, and then he put it into a small brown bag. Handing it to Hibiki, who smiled taking the bag from the man wished him a good day.

Holding the bag close to him Hibiki couldn't help but smile, as he held the bag closer to him. Turning to face his Typhlosion he yelled, "Red is going to like this! Are you ready to go and see him?"

_'Tphlosin!' _Which translates to, _yes and while were there let's battle him! _Smiling Hibiki returned his faithful friend to his Pokeball, calling out his Togikiss he yelled, "Togikiss! Let's fly to Mt. Silver!"

_'Togi~Togi~'_ Togikiss mumbled, _'Awww~ you going to see that cute red eyed boy again? _Togikiss cooed teasing Hibiki by poking at his side with her wing. Smiling Hibiki hopped onto the back of his duel type partner, patting Togikiss atop of the head he mumbled, "Alright, I'm ready so you can take off now."

_'Togiii!' _ Togikiss yelled, lifting herself off the ground flying above the stone buildings of Goldenrod City, Togikiss turned towards Mt. Silver, with another happy coo Togikiss picked up speed as she flew as fast as he wings would take her towards Mt. Silver.

Where the boy Hibiki wanted to see resided.

* * *

**- ღ -**

It's cold, that's the one thing that Red would always say when he walked out of his cave to stand at the top of Mt. Silver. Stretching his arms, Red yawned as his Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder, rubbing his electric filled cheek on his. Smiling, Red returned the small sign of affection by scratching behind the ears of the yellow mouse. Earning happy noises from the electric type, who jumped onto Red's hat, causing the hat to fall in front of his eyes, earning a small laugh from the usual silent trainer.

The sound of small foot steps could be heard approaching from behind him. Turning to face the approaching sound Red turned to see a familiar boy with brown hair. Frowning Red walked towards a rock that he usual found himself sitting on, sighing the brown haired boy took a seat next to him on another rock.

"Red….when are you going to come down from here? When are you going to come home?" the boy asked, Red did not answer his question. His blood red eyes looking out at the sunset that made the mountain look as if it were glittering, almost as if it were magic.

Green, why must he always ask the same question? He's only going to get the same answer. Silence-

"Red! Answer me! Everyone's worried sick about you! You made your mother, your own mother think that you were dead!"

-it's what he's always met with. It's not like he's going to get an answer from him now. Not after being on top of this mountain for four years. Four years…four years since he'd defeated Team Rocket, and yet he still doesn't feel satisfied. The only time he felt satisfied is when he's battling, that urge. That itching urge for another battle would leave him be and he would be able to live in peace. Here, here is where he could battle freely, and be free.

"Red…why do you always do this? When did you stop talking to me?" Green asked as his green eyes wandered his eyes landed on the familiar figure of a blue haired boy who defeated him only a few months ago. A small smile broke out across his face, standing up he walked towards Hibiki, placing a hand on the younger boys shoulder he mumbled, "Good luck, he seems a little bit lonely today."

Staring up at Green with curiosity in his eyes, the brunet haired male left his with a small salute and disappeared into the darkness of Mt. Silver's interior.

Red turned to watch Green leave, his eyes landing on the same person who almost defeated him about a week ago, Hibiki, the boy with the bright blue eyes full of innocents that can only be found in a child's eyes. Yet, Red knows of the hardships he's faced to reach this place.

Fighting tooth and nail, defeating his rival, the Elite Four, and even taking down the same group he'd defeated four years ago. Standing up he meet Hibiki half way, staring down at the younger boy he stared, his blood red mapping out Hibiki's face to see if anything had changed about him.

"Uh….um…..Red…I've um, brought you something! I hope that you'll like it!" Hibiki stuttered, thrusting the bag towards Red, giving the older male no time to reject it. Holding the brown bag in his hand Hibiki urged him reach inside of the bag. Pulling out a small brown package he could feel that it's soft.

Staring at Hibiki, the younger boy said, "Red, open it!"

Slowly pulling the brown wrapping off, to reveal red fabric, staring at Hibiki he pulled out the rest of the red fabric. Holding the scarf out in front of him Hibiki smiled, happy that Red's eyes were filled with what looked like pure happiness. His red eyes marveling at the scarf, Red looked at Hibiki.

Smiling Hibiki took the scarf out of his hands, wrapping it around his neck Hibiki backed away. Smiling his fingers made into a square as he said, "Red, you look so cute and warm now! So…picture perfect!"

Hibiki pulled out his Pokegear, looking at the time he yelled, "Wah! I'm sorry Red, but I have to get home. So um, bye!" turning away to leave Hibiki found himself pulled back towards Red. He felt something warm wrapped around his neck, and chin. Blushing he could see that it's Red's scarf.

Looking down at Hibiki, Red smiled, looking up at the sky he mumbled, "The stars look nice…"

"Ah…they do look nice." Hibiki mumbled, looking at the darkening sky. Red smiled once again, "You look a little bit cold….so…well share my scarf."

Hibiki felt his face beginning to burn, "N-no that's alright! It's all yours so you're supposed to use it!"

Red frowned, using his scarf to pull the fleeing Hibiki back towards him, happy that he'd thought of it. Since it would work out much better then grabbing Hibiki's wrist….since he seemed to be skittish at the moment.

Hibiki fell back against Red's chest, smiling he placed his lips on the top of Hibiki's head. Placing a small kiss on the boys head, he mumbled, "I want to share this scarf with you…."

Hibiki felt the blush on his face increase ten-fold. Holding the scarf in his hand, smiling when he noticed that he was holding the small Pikachu stitching in his hand, running his finger along the stitching he mumbled, "O-okay…well share it."

"Good….that makes me happy." Red mumbled, holding Hibiki closer to him, Hibiki couldn't help but blush as he said, "I-I'm happy to." Red raised his eye brow, curios now about why Hibiki's happy, "Why are you happy?"

"B-because….I'm here with you and….and your arms are wrapped around me…it's warm and I like it…I really like it." Red couldn't help but smile, "I'm happy as well…."

"R-Red will you wear this scarf. Even after I leave Mt. Silver?" Hibiki asked, trying to look at Red's face but he couldn't, the older male's eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hat. Turning Hibiki towards him, a small smile on his face as he leaned down towards Hibiki, his long lean arms resting on Hibiki's shoulders as he said,

"I'll wear it Hibiki….wearing this…I'll know that when I wear it you'll be the one keeping me warm." With that Red placed his lips over Hibiki's, the smaller boy jumped, surprised when Red's cold lips touched his. But he smiled as he allowed his hands to wrap around Red's shoulders. His small hands crumpled the red fabric of the vest on Red's back.

Pulling away Red looked down at Hibiki's eyes; a small fire could be seen burning behind them as Red chuckled. Placing a small kiss on the boys forehead he mumbled, "Since you're away at the League…this scarf will keep me company while you are not here with me."

Smiling Hibiki stood on his tip-toes, placing a small scared kiss on Red's lips, pulling away and hiding his face in the scarf he mumbled, "I-I'll come back and see you again tomorrow!"

Smiling Red replied, "I'm looking forward to seeing you, Hibiki."

* * *

I hope that you all liked it! Well, since this is my second attempt at Polishipping I hope that you all like it!


End file.
